


Rika's Fakebook Association

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is a meme, But it's called Fakebook lol, Crack, F/F, Humor, I'm Sorry, Jumin is so gay, M/M, Mc is a fujoshi, OOC warnings, Oh my God I'm doing this again, Surprise so is Jaehee, Thanks, Warning for spoilers, What if they have facebook accounts, Yoosung is a cinnamon roll, You Have Been Warned, Zen is a flustered cutie, because why not, i love him tho, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: What if the RFA members (more like MM characters) have fakebook accounts?Of course they do,  but it is highlighted here more.Chapter 14: April Fools posts from everyone.





	1. Welcome to Fakebook!

**Author's Note:**

> I will go to hell again because of this. Some of you might probably know me from my other two fandoms and Hi, I'm here again. I'm sorry.
> 
> This is just for fun, and I just love writing. I'm not yet done with the game and I'm in progress. But I'm willing to update because I just want to share this. 
> 
> This work is purely for laughs and humor only! 
> 
> If the tags make you uncomfortable, please don't proceed. If it's okay, please enjoy!

**Jumin Han**  
7 hours ago  
_Tagged : Mc_. As much as I doubt about getting a new member, I trust _Tagged: V _ in this. While we can chat in the messenger, we can also chat and talk here. _Tagged:_   _Jaehee Kang._ Assistant Kang,  explain this to her. _Tagged:_ Zen, listen or you will have to model for the cat commercial we talked about.  
_**-707, Yoosung, Jaehee Kang, V and Mc likes this post.**_

  * **707 and 6 others commented on Jumin Han's post.**



**Jaehee Kang**  
7 hours ago  
You didn't have to tag everyone. Mr. Han..  
Alright, I will explain, Mc. The app you somehow downloaded and got into has now been the cause of your involvement with us. I believe you know this already as we have explained that in the messenger earlier. Now, what Mr. Han is saying, is that we can also talk here and post things. Especially involving discussions about the party. Do not worry, Luciel has this site prepared called Fakebook and it is only us in here.  
_**-707, Jumin Han, Yoosung. Zen and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
7 hours ago  
"You didn't have to tag everyone." lololol  
_**-Yoosung, Jaehee Kang, Mc, Zen and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
7 hours ago  
What the fuck is that message for, Mr Trust Fund Kid?!  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
7 hours ago  
What for? It's so you won't forget. This is for Elizabeth 3rd. And for myself. _Tagge_ _d : Zen._ Am I making myself clear?  
**-Yoosung, 707 and Mc likes this comment**.

 **Zen**  
7 hours ago  
Stop!! Tagging!! Me!! And what part of 'I have cat allergies and I refuse' do you not understand!?!?!?!?!!!   
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707, Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
7 hours ago  
I don't understand.  
_**-707, Yoosung and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
7 hours ago  
Don't mind them!! Welcome to fakebook! You'll have a great time here too!!  
_**-Mc, Zen, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Unfuckingknown**  
7 hours ago  
YEAH! WELCOME TO FAKE BOOK. WHERE IT IS AS FAKE AS SOMEONE HERE.

 **Zen**  
7 hours ago  
Who is that lolol  
_**-Jumin Han, Yoosung, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **707.**  
7 hours ago  
I'm on it lol  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc, Yoosung and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
7 hours ago  
Anyways, as much as I still doubt this.. I believe we need to reintroduce? Since it has not been one day since Mc joined..  
_**-Yoosung, 707, Jumin Han and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
7 hours ago  
I'll do it lolool

V is like our supa boss.  Why his name is V, remains a Vsytery.  Will he take your V,  or not your V?  That is the question lololol.   
Jumin Han, is the your typical rich fuckboi who flirts with a narcissist, real fuckboi, Zen. They fuck lolol  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Yoosung, Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
7 hours ago  
Omg they what????  
_**-707, Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
7 hours ago  
The fuck?!?!  
_**-Jumin Han, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
7 hours ago  
I am rich, that is true. And I think only the last sentence isn't correct. **Yet.**    
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
7 hours ago  
Yoosung, not for kids lololololol  
Moving on, Jaehee, is the underappreciated, overworked but otherwise payed assistant of the rich fuckboi and she is a die hard fan of Zen.  
Yoosung is your average poor college student who's addicted to a game because he can't get over someone. ☜☆☞  
_**-Jumin Han, Zen and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
7 hours ago  
RUDE  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang, Zen and Mc likes this comment**_.

 **Jaehee Kang**  
7 hours ago  
I am a fan of something else too...  
_**-707, Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
7 hours ago  
And I am the ultimate Meme Lord who's tryna hide his crippling anxiety and depression through memeing! I am the Defender of Justice! (not)

I own the space station. probably your own safety and security too lololol just kidding not kidding. At your service~  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, Zen, Jaehee Kang and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
7 hours ago  
I like where this is going.  
_**-707, Zen, and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets sucked to hell*
> 
> nooOoooOoooooo
> 
> "Do you hate 707" - No. I love him. I just wanted him to be different here. But he still does like breaking the fourth wall lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Who's V?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wonders who V is. Also, name guessing.

**Mc**  
6 hours ago  
Thank you for the warm gay welcome, everyone. I'm just confused tho. Who's V? I know Seven already explained but? Why is his name V? What does it stand for? Valiant or valorous? Is he a vibrant person?? Virtuous? Vital?  Valuable?  Vigilant? Vivacious?   
_**-Zen, Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang likes this post.**_

  * **Yoosung and 6 others commented on Mc's post.**



**Yoosung**  
6 hours ago  
Oh, I'll explain it! V actually stands for lots of things!! VAIN,  VAGUE.  VEXATIOUS. VEXING. VICIOUS.  VILLAINOUS. VILE AND VINDICTIVE. Also,  he's made up of;   
V is 20% I'm sorry.  
10% I apologize  
10% Sorry for worrying you guys  
5% Photography plus travel and 55% Missing in action.  
Cool, isn't it?  
_**-Unfuckingknown likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
6 hours ago  
Uh..  
_**-707, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
6 hours ago  
Great, you understand me haha! Also, he isn't part of the alphabet anymore.  
_**-707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
6 hours ago  
What  
_**-Yoosung, Zen and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
6 hours ago  
^I love how that isn't even a question lolololol  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
6 hours ago  
Oh my gosh, Mc! There's only **25** letters in the alphabet. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, **RIKA** , S, T, U, W, X, Y, Z!!! See???  
_**-707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
6 hours ago  
Dude there's 26... V is included... "Rika"???  
- _ **Jumin Han, Zen, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
6 hours ago  
???  
_**-707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
6 hours ago  
I don't??? Understand??? 26??? No???  
_**-707 likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
6 hours ago  
_Tagged: Mc_ _,_ you have broken him.  
_**-Zen, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **V**  
5 hours ago  
I see that you still have hatred towards me.. That's understandable.. I see.. I see now.. With my own two eyes..  
_**-Yoosung, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
5 hours ago  
No, you can't see.  
_**-707 and Unfuckingknown likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
5 hours ago  
^actually, bro, you can't half-see too soooo...  
_**-V and Unfuckingknown likes this comment.**_

 **Unfuckingknown**  
5 hours ago  
ACTUALLY,  IT STANDS FOR VIVA LA SIGHT

 **Mc**  
5 hours ago  
???  
_**-Zen, Jumin Han, Unfuckingknown, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
5 hours ago  
Is nobody gonna mention who Unfuckingknown is? -_-  
_**-Jumin Han, Mc, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
5 hours ago  
Yes, _Tagged:_ _Zen.  _Is nobody going to mention about the cat food commercial yet?  
_**-707, Mc and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
5 hours ago  
FUCK OFF  
_**-Jumin Han, Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you hate V?" - No, I don't hate V, I love the guy. Although he has his own flaws, I cri for him ;;
> 
> btw I laughed like a wailing hyena when I saw an adorable fanmade video of yoosung entitled, "Yoosung Loves the Alphabet" and thought maybe it'll be a good chapter. 
> 
> Check it out!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments are well appreciated!!


	3. I Am So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen's usual and daily posts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fucking dork called zen

**Zen**  
5 hours ago  
I'm so handsome???  
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707, Yoosung and Mc likes this comment.**_

 

•••

  
**Zen**  
5 hours ago  
Everyday, I smile as say, "You're so beautiful. More beautiful than the stars." I wink, he winks back. Man, I just love looking at the mirror.  
_**-Jumin Han, Yoosung, 707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this post.**_

  * **707 and Yoosung commented on Zen's post.**



**707**  
5 hours ago  
Ya know, I'm surprised u haven't fucked the mirror up yet lol  
_**-Mc and Jumin Han likes this comment**_.

 **Yoosung**  
5 hours ago  
???? "fuck a mirror"???  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc, 707 and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 

_**••••** _

 

 **Zen**  
5 hours ago  
I seriously don't know how to be more handsome or more beautiful than I am now? Any tips? Bet you can't lol.

``

PS: this is a plain shirt but it looks so good on me. I look good in everything.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

  * **Jumin Han commented on Zen's post**



**Jumin Han**  
5 hours ago  
Tips? I can give a lot.  
_**-Yoosung, 707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
5 hours ago  
No, not you. Piss off.  
_**-Jumin Han, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
5 hours ago  
One, those clothes does look good on you. But it will look better on my floor. Two, you will look more beautiful with your hair sprawled on milky white sheets, your face flushed while your eyes are covered. No clothing whatsoever, only with leather. That rhymes meow.  We could also put your precious mirror to use while we do marvelous things. My suggestions are on point. _Tagged: Zen,_ you should be glad.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
5 hours ago  
I SAID STOP TAGGING ME. DUD E WHAT THE HELL. YOU'RE SICK. HE EVEN LIKED HIS OWN COMMENT. DUDE. WHAT THE FUCK  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung, 707 and Mc likes this comment**_.

 **Jumin Han**  
5 hours ago  
_Tagged: Zen._ Oh come on, don't be shy meow.  
_**-Yoosung, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
5 hours ago  
jesus christ  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang, Mc, and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
5 hours ago  
Amen. Can I get an amen?  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
5 hours ago  
Amen.  
_**-707, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and Yoosung likes this comment.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also love dork jumin so much too meow


	4. Does Jumin Han Is Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rfa memeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the first one who thought of "DJHIG" on this shiny font but the others are from my idea ;;;;;
> 
> pls don't save/repost the pics somewhere. I try to not let those edits expire ;;; thank you very much. 
> 
> I consider this chapter as a birthday to myself lol bc I'm a lonely trash. Also!! As a thank you to those who stays tuned on this fic!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**707**  
14 hours ago  
``   
_**-Zen, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung, MC and Elizabeth 3rd likes this post.**_

  * **Mc and 5 others commented on 707's post.**



**Mc**  
14 hours ago  
``   
_**-707, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung, Zen and Jumin Han likes this comment**_

 **Zen**  
14 hours ago  
hahahaha. lolololol. PS: Elizabeth 3rd acc???  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Yoosung, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
14 hours ago  
``   
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
14 hours ago  
They're going out??? omg  
_**-Mc, 707, Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
14 hours ago  
Yes.  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
14 hours ago  
WTF NO WE ARE NOT! ,,l,,  
``   
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Mc, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
14 hours ago  
``   
**_-Mc likes this comment._**

 **Mc**  
14 hours ago  
``   
_- **Jumin Han, Zen and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
14 hours ago  
what  
``   
_**-Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
14 hours ago  
``   
**-Jaehee Kang, Zen, Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**

 **Jaehee Kang**  
14 hours ago  
Ah, Mc... -///-  
_**-Mc, Zen, Jumin Han, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
14 hours ago  
lol  
``   
**-Yoosung, Unfuckingknown, Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**

 **707**  
14 hours ago  
nah just joking lololol btw Yoosung, since they're all being gay,  
``   
_**-Mc, Yoosung, Jumin Han, Zen and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
14 hours ago  
not rlly lol  
_**-707, Unfuckingknown, Zen and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
14 hours ago  
why did I suddenly feel sad bc of that lol.  
_**-Zen, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
14 hours ago  
Perhaps it was said to you long ago? Or maybe from your previous lifetime?  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
14 hours ago  
lololol or maybebecauseofmessengerappwhereyoucandatehandsomeguys lmaooo  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han and Zen likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now who could have made Elizabeth 3rd's acc?? Seven or Jumin?? Lolololol
> 
> Can I hear an "ayy" if you got seven's second to the last comment lololol (spoiler warning on the tags) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments are appreciated!!!


	5. Stalker Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen learns about a dangerous issue he's facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I'm here again. I appreciate every lovely comment you have left!! I can't reply each for now but you guys do make me rlly happy;;; thank you very much!!! \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ 
> 
> Spoiler for Yoosung's route tbh (and spoiler warning on the tags) so proceed at your own risk. You have been waaaarned. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Zen**  
11 hours ago  
I saw someone outside my window.. It was hella creepy! We locked eyes for a moment. Then there was a bright flash for a moment;; so I ran away to hide and when I peeked, he was gone. I don't know;;  
_**-707, Yoosung, Jumin Han and Mc likes this post.**_

  * **Jumin Han and 5 others commented on Zen's post.**



**Jumin Han**  
11 hours ago  
Bright flash? Hahaha. Have you ever heard of lightning?  
_**-707, Mc and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
11 hours ago  
Of course asshole, I did. I know the difference. -_- This is a **serious** matter ok I'm scared.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Mc, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
11 hours ago  
Indeed it is.. ;; We need to be more careful. Can you please tell us what the man looked like?  
_**-Mc, Zen and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
11 hours ago  
**A middle aged man;;** I sent the picture on the messenger.. Could it be?? A fan?? Omg.. I thought my extraordinary beauty only caught teens and young ladies;;; Is it a sin to be this beautiful?  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
11 hours ago  
Omg!!! Middle aged man?? You sure it isn't your neighbor tryna have an autograph??  
_**-Zen, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
11 hours ago  
Middle aged? Is this what they call a mob gang bang in doujins I read. It usually happens with pretty boys like zen tbh.  
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
11 hours ago  
Gangbang??? You bang your heads together??? Won't that hurt??;;  
_**-Mc, 707 and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
11 hours ago  
Protect this child. So pure, so innocent. Must preserve. Rare specie.  
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707, Jumin Han and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
11 hours ago  
Yoosung.. It's a **different** **head** though... And I guess that sounds hurtful...  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
11 hours ago  
_Tagged: Yoosung,_ Autograph **using a flash?** Don't worry though, _Tagged: Zen_ , I'll protect you. I'm sending over a limo there to get you here. It's **much** safer here.  
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
11 hours ago  
lol but ya Jumin has a point. Ya ain't gonna get an autograph using cameras with flash lolol. btw, Zen, you should probably head to Cat mom's place. It's much safer than your place. Yoosung, you can come at here anytime. Things are getting **more dangerous** tbh so Mc, stay there and bond with the bomb lol. Aaaand no, i cant tell the address bc V said so. U see, V is being Vysterious but he just wants everyone's vafety trust me. I know u guys will spam me with bomb questions and **"what bomb"** like from previous resets mc here has done lol but dun worry, we have gone through this **many** times over and I can solve it. Unlike my issues which I can't rlly solve on my own lol.  
_**-Mc likes this comment**_.

 **Mc**  
11 hours ago  
lol k  
_**-707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
11 hours ago  
??? Anyway! I'm! Not! Staying! With! Mr. Trust Fund Kid!  
_**-Jumin Han, 707 and Mc likes this comment**_.

 **Jumin Han**  
11 hours ago  
_Tagged: Zen, _ too late. I have already sent a limo your way nyan~  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
11 hours ago  
OH MY GOD  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
11 hours ago  
holy SHIT IS THAT THE DOORBELL I HEAR.  
**_-Jumin Han,  Jaehee Kang,  707 and Mc likes this comment_.**  

 **Jumin Han**  
11 hours ago  
That is driver Kim, he just notified me, don't worry. We are going to have a nyantastic time together.  
_**-Mc, 707, Yoosung and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
11 hours ago  
End me  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Yoosung and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
11 hours ago  
Narrator's voice: could the **Rich fuckboi** save the **Real fuckboi** from the possible disgusting mob gang bang? We will find out in the next few hours! Stay tuned! This is gon' be hot af.   
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707, Jumin Han and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
11 hours ago  
Since it's a gang bang of heads..  Doesn't that sound manly? Battle between grown men!! I want to be manly too!! I'm curious tho, so I wanna join one someday!!  
_**-Jumin Han, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
11 hours ago  
YOOSUNG NO  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zen is the real mom, you can't tell me otherwise 
> 
> We know that there is the 99% truth that Seven knows MC and loves her regardless of every route, that he knows how MC resets and everyone else but seven forgets her. It seems he knows it's all a game. (tho Jumin is kinda hinting it too, actually the other characters tend to break the fourth wall too lol) BUT we can't be sad in this fic coz this is cracK *I'm crying again, I love seven omg*
> 
> thanks for reading!


	6. Evacuation Plan (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evacuation plan part 1.

**Zen**  
10 hours ago  
Just arrived at Mr. Trust Fund Kid's **fucking huge ass penthouse** and he's been **staring at me the whole fucking time.** Hey jerk, I hope you see this. You're getting damned creepy every second. Stop that.  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes comment**_.

  * **Jumin Han and 4 others commented on Zen's post.**



**Jumin Han**  
10 hours ago  
✔Seen. 7:51PM  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
10 hours ago  
**What the fuck. STOP SMIRKING AND STARING AT ME** WHILE CARESSING YOUR **ELIZABETH 3RD PLUSHIE**. ACTUALLY **TRASH IT.** I'M GONNA SNEEZE JUST LOOKING AT IT.  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
10 hours ago  
_Tagged: Zen_ ,  I can't bring the real beauty Elizabeth 3rd. You should be **thankful** I care about your well-being. ((ΦωΦ)) ✧✧  
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
10 hours ago  
"well-being". **My ass**  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
10 hours ago  
_Tagged: Zen,_  Your ass? Aren't you going a bit fast?  Not that I mind. But the decision is **still mine.**   ฅ(*ΦωΦ*) ฅ?  
_**-Mc, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
10 hours ago  
Oh my god...  
_**-Mc, 707 and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
10 hours ago  
**STOP RIGHT THERE**. I SWEAR TO GOD DON'T MOVE ANOTHER INCH CLOSER IN THIS GODDAMNED SOFA. **I'M GONNA SCREAM.**  
_**-Jumin Han, 707 and Mc likes thid comment**_. 

 **Jumin Han**  
10 hours ago  
_Tagged: Zen_ ,  Stop what? I'm not even doing **anything** to you.   
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
10 hours ago  
... **Yet**. (ﾉΦωΦ)ﾉ✧✧  I **like screamers.  ✧**  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
10 hours ago  
OH MY GOD **YAS ✧**  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
10 hours ago  
**Not you too Mc**. :/ Jumin, I'm so done with you. **I'm done.** Stop liking my comment you jerk. Also, for fucks sake, those emojis are killing me. **don't you fucking dare tag me again!!**  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
10 hours ago  
_Tagged: Zen,_  Your words are full of the f-word. Are you **that** excited? **You're "done"?** I said not yet, **unless** you want to change that **tonight.** _Tagged: Jaehee Kang._ Assistant Kang, do I have any schedule for **tonight and tomorrow?**  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
10 hours ago  
**No** ,  none for tonight and until tomorrow afternoon for a meeting, Mr. Han. **You can do as you** please... :)  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
10 hours ago

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧

_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.** _

**Zen**  
10 hours ago  
You are a **fucking sicko.** I'm gonna go sleep guys in a LOCKED room **. Goodbye.**  
**_-Jumin Han, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment._**

 **Jumin Han**  
10 hours ago  
Same for me, I'm going to go hit the bed early tonight. Although it's not the bed who's gonna get **nyan'ed \\( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)。ｏ♡✧**  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
10 hours ago  
Mr. Han and Zen disappeared from the list of online friends.. I guess it's a.. Good thing for both of them to " **rest** " .. :)  
_**-Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
10 hours ago  
**very good thing** indeed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
10 hours ago  
Hi guys!! What did I miss? I'm sorry I went to Seven's place!! Just arrived!!  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
10 hours ago  
this is gon be a long fangirling night. @Seven, you know what to do. ☆☞ You gotta put your /hard disk/ in the /device/   
_**-707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
10 hours ago  
☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞!!!  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  !!!!!!!!!**  
_**-Mc, Yoosung and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
10 hours ago  
??????? what  
_**-707, Mc and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
10 hours ago  
Yoosung, it's time u learn. Better learn from seven than anyone else tbh. ur gonna learn some unique /HACKING/ from seven.  
_**-707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
10 hours ago  
!!!!! Oh boy! What will we infiltrate?? I'm excited!  
_**-707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
10 hours ago  
**u should be excited**. It's gonna be a serious penetrating business. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**-707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
10 hours ago  
... I'm feeling **conflicted** on preventing this or going along with the flow..  
_**-Mc, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
10 hours ago  
go with the flow darling uvu  
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
9 hours ago  
and now they're both offline too uvu  
Baehee, wanna do some really **/cute/** roleplaying through text? ;)  
_**-Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
**... Please stop calling me that;; ..** And I have a lot of work.. Mr. Han left all the work with me..  
_**-Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
... I guess the work can wait for a little while.. I'll start.. Please wait for my text..  
_**-Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
9 hours ago  
I'll patiently wait baehee. ;)  
_**-Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_


	7. Evacuation Plan (2) : I'm Just Gonna Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this meant no bad thing towards the characters or to anyone or to anything. I tried to make them in character. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**707**  
8 hours ago  
GUYS I CAN'T DO IT. **HE'S TOO PURE.** PS: Hidden from Yoosung~!  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang, and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

  * **Jumin Han and 2 others commented on this.**



**Mc**  
8 hours ago  
the only pure thing left among us is water and yoosung. seven, **it's on ur hands. do it.**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧  
_**-707, Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
8 hours ago  
**I'm trying OMG**. I asked Yoosung if he wanted some honey buddha chip coz that thing's heaven. He said **"ya"** so I placed a chip on my crotch and winked. U wanna know what he did? U wanna know what he did? **OH GOD went pass me and grabbed a couple from beside my keyboard;;**  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang likes this comment**_.

 **Jumin Han**  
8 hours ago  
Did you ask if he's an **S or an M?**  
_**-707, Mc and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
8 hours ago  
U sure bet I do. He said, " **how can one be a letter when they're human?";;;** my mental capacity just broke down lol. btw jumin, where's zen?  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
8 hours ago  
**Oh, glad you asked.** He's resting now. **He's exhausted.**  
_**-707, Mc and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
8 hours ago  
Omg...  
_**-Jumin Han, Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
8 hours ago  
my will has been done. now time for the other one. stares at seven.  
_**-707, Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
8 hours ago  
Lololol so that's why Jumin here isn't tagging anyone on comments anymore. Tired, bruh? Mc, chill lol  
- _ **Mc, Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
8 hours ago  
Yes, I'm exhausted. I **harvested** a lot.  (ﾉΦωΦ)ﾉ✧✧  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
8 hours ago  
seven, **say ur thirsty for him**.  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
8 hours ago  
lmao he gave me dr. ph pepper.  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
8 hours ago  
how in the world  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
8 hours ago  
I don't understand **how** someone can be so innocent. how.  
_**-Jumin Han, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
8 hours ago  
Yoosung seems far too pure for this.. It might be a **sign** to not mess with his chastity..  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
8 hours ago  
what sign. there can only be signs of the events that occured when two people are horny one night.. but I guess you can prolong his V. I admit my defeat.. for now. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**-Jumin Han, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
8 hours ago  
lol it's a good thing this post is hidden from him. Otherwise that one letter can trigger him. Btw Mc, **you need this**.  


_**-Mc, Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang likes this.** _

**Jumin Han**  
8 hours ago  
Luciel, what is that for?  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
8 hours ago  
To cleanse ur sins lol. wash ur hands with it. I'm gonna pray for ur sins.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
8 hours ago  
Then I guess _Tagged: Zen_ , **needs** to drink that to cleanse his mouth.  
- _ **707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment**_.

 **707**  
8 hours ago  
LOL   
- _ **Jaehee Kang, Mc and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
8 hours ago  
Mr Han...!!!!! Omg //////  
_**-Mc, 707 and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
8 hours ago  
HOLY  
_**-Jumin Han, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
5 hours ago  
WHAT THE **FUCKITY** FUCK DID YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU FREAK!!!!?!!!!??????!?!?!?!   
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment**_.

 **Jumin Han**  
5 hours ago  
I'm sure you know what I mean meow.  
_**-Mc, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
5 hours ago  
WE.DID.NOT.DO.EVERYTHING.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
5 hours ago  
I never said we did it all the way.  
_**-Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
5 hours ago  
But you still did the six-nine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
5 hours ago  
**Kill** me please.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mc is like me lol


	8. Evacuation Plan (3) : "I'm so Excited!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung proudly announces something in fakebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is killing me but gotta update lol
> 
> I had free time anyway
> 
> Enjoy!

**Yoosung**  
About an hour ago  
It's 6 am!! Seven is being **unusually kind** the moment I woke up!! He said he **will teach me simple ways to succ as a real gamer!!** Tbh, I wanted to learn myself.. But he has been so nice?? And he's a genius on computers and all too... So **I'm anticipating that I'll learn a lot in the training.** I'm a little excited! :D  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, 707 and Zen likes this post.**_

  * **Zen and 5 others commented on Sakuma's post.**



**Mc**  
59 minutes ago  
Oh. My. God.  
_**-Yoosung, Jumin Han, Zen and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
59 minutes ago  
Oh. My. God. **(2)...**  
_**-Zen, Mc, Jumin Han, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
58 minutes ago  
Right? Haha! **I'm so excited** aah,  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, Zen and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
58 minutes ago  
yeah, **go ahead and learn how to succ from seven**  
_**-Yoosung, 707, Jumin Han and Zen like this commen**_ t.

 **Yoosung**  
57 minutes ago  
Thank you, Mc~! :p I'm a little nervous to learn from him but I know it will be all **worth it!!!!**  
_**-Mc, 707, Zen and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
56 minutes ago  
**To succ as a real gamer** , you must always learn from the best. **Nothing beats demonstration.** :) Shall we desmonstrate for beginners? _Tagged : Zen. **((ΦωΦ)) ✧✧**_  
_**-Mc, Yoosung, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
55 minutes ago  
Oh!! **Wait wait!! What???** I never knew **Jumin and Zen plays LOLOL??** you guys play games?? Omg. Zen lectures me about not getting addicted too!! Maybe from his experience?? I never knew! I feel stupid!!  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
54 minutes ago  
dun worry yoosung, u'll be **knowledgeable** after seven teaches u  
_**-707, Jumin Han, Yoosung and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
53 minutes ago  
Yes. :) Zen is indeed a **very "good" gamer.** He likes games. :) Isn't that right, _Tagged: Zen?  _ **\\( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)。ｏ♡✧**  
_**-Mc, 707, Yoosung and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
52 minutes ago  
NO. STOP. I AM NOT. **I HATE GAMES**.  
_**-Jumin Han, Yoosung, Mc, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
52 minutes ago  
That's not what you showed through your flawless performance **last night.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧**  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
51 minutes ago  
Hear that guys? Take me out of the oven because I'm fucking done with you, Trust fund kid.  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Yoosung, Mc and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
51 minutes ago  
Is that so?? Omg. Thanks guys!! I never knew almost all of us are gamers!!! But tbh,, somehow I knew Seven would be the best one to teach me how to succ as a real gamer...  
_**-Jumin Han, Mc, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
50 minutes ago  
I'm crying. Does he even know what that means lolol  
_**-Mc, Zen, Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
49 minutes ago  
Should we tell him? I'm feeling guilty about this..  
_**-Yoosung, Mc and Zen likes this comment**_.

 **Mc**  
48 minutes ago  
nah, this is too amusing lmao. let it happen.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **V**  
47 minutes ago  
Yes. I see that this is kind of.. amusing..  
_**-Jumin Han, Zen, Jaehee Kang, Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Unfuckingknown**  
47 minutes ago  
YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING THO

 **Yoosung**  
46 minutes ago  
???? Also where the hell did you come from V???  
_**-V, Jumin Han, Zen, Unfuckingknown, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
45 minutes ago  
.. And no one questions who Unfuckingknown is. Anyway.. dude, what do you think is the meaning of how you'll learn how to "succ" as a real gamer?  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
44 minutes ago  
Short term for "succeed as a real gamer"????!?!?!  
_**-707, Mc, Jaehee Kang, Zen and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
42 minutes ago  
Alright guys, who lied to him? Because that's not what succ means. Google it, Yoosung.  
_**-707, Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
41 minutes ago  
... More thoughts onto it, DON'T.  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
41 minutes ago  
It miiight or might not be mee~lolololol  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
39 minutes ago  
????? Are you tricking me again!?! Is everyone in this!!?!   
_**-Mc, Zen, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
38 minutes ago  
it means you succ, as in suck.  
_**-Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
37 minutes ago  
MC OH GOD  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc, 707 and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
36 minutes ago  
????!!! I'm getting left out again?? I'm getting mad!!  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
35 minutes ago  
smol yoosung so cute lol. It means suck, as in suck in the victory. Im sure you can learn how to suck well from seven. go for it  
_**-707, Jaehee Kang, Zen and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
34 minutes ago  
... That's not what it means, right?? I'm finding it out myself then!!  
_**-Mc, 707 and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
33 minutes ago  
Yoosung has disappeared from the online list..  
_**-Jumin Han, Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
33 minutes ago  
Oh god MC what have you done  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
32 minutes ago  
I did.. what needed done...  
_**-Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
31 minutes ago  
Did you just quote a movie line...?  
_**-Jumin Han, Mc, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mc calm 
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> comments are welcome!


	9. Ask Mc @ FakeBook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides to ask Mc about something.

**Mc**  
About an hour ago  
im bored lol. y'all spending time with your fuck buddies and im here stuck bonding with the bomb bc casual story. let's play a game. i am all-knowing when it comes to things i have passion with which may or may not include gay porn. Ask me, shoot away.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, 707, Zen, V and Unfuckingknown likes this post.**_

**••••**

 

 **Jumin Han > Mc**  
About an hour ago  
How to be more rich?  
_**-Mc likes this post.**_

  * **Mc and Jaehee Kang commented on Jumin's post on her timeline.**



**Mc**  
About an hour ago  
fuck urself tbh uwu  
_**-Zen, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
59 minutes ago  
It has taken all of my willpower not to like Mc's comment. I need my job...  
_**-Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

__

_**••••** _

 

 **Zen > Mc**  
59 minutes ago  
How to be more handsome~? PS: hidden from trust fund kid. :)  
_**-Mc likes this post.**_

  * **Mc commented on Zen's post on her timeline.**



**Mc**  
57 minutes ago  
get fucked by jumin, film it, and watch ur performance with him to see how beautiful u are.  
ps: hidden from him anyway lol  
_**-707 likes this comment.**_

__

_**••••** _

 

 **Yoosung > Mc**  
56 minutes ago  
How to gain a girlfriend???  
_**-Mc, 707, Jaehee Kang and Zen likes this post.**_

  * **Zen and Mc commented on Yoosung's post on her timeline.**



**Mc**  
56 minutes ago  
Im not rika. no one is rika. stop thinking everyone is rika. just. stop.  
_**-Jumin Han, Zen, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
55 minutes ago  
A more srs answer pls???  
**- _Mc likes this comment._**

 **Mc**  
55 minutes ago  
i was srs tho lmao but k. move on from ur filthy past crush and stop playing lolol to make urself forget and feel better.  
**- _Jumin Han, 707, Zen and Jaehee Kang likes this comment._**

 **Zen**  
55 minutes ago  
That's too savage, MC ^^;;  
_**-Yoosung, 707 and Mc likes this comment.**_

__

_**••••** _

 

 **Jaehee Kang > Mc**  
54 minutes ago  
How to be happy? ;;  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, Zen, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
53 minutes ago  
murder ur boss, edit his will and transfer all his money to ur acc, live with me and lets get married ;) time to leave friendzone land babe  
_**-Zen, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung and. 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
52 minutes ago  
;;  
_**-Mc likes this comment.**_

**••••**

 

 **V > Mc**  
51 minutes ago  
How to not be blind?  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, 707 and Unfuckingknown likes this post.**_

  * **Mc commented on V's post on her timeline.**



**Mc**  
49 minutes ago  
easy. take up "avoiding psycho bitches 102" wc has a prerequisite course "moving on and telling ur friends the truth 101"  
_**-707 likes this comment.**_

__

_**••••** _

 

 **707 > Mc**  
48 minutes ago  
How to finally attain happiness tbh lololol  
_**-Mc likes this post.** _

  * **Mc commented on 707's post on her timeline**. 



**Mc**  
47 minutes ago  
honey buddha chips   
☜☆☞  
_**-Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.** _

**707**  
46 minutes ago  
*hiding crippling anxiety and depression*  
Lololololol tru ☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han,  Zen and Yoosung likes this comment.** _

 

••••

 

**Bonus:**

**Rika > Mc**  
48 minutes ago  
HOW TO MAKE OTHERS HAPPY uwu  
_**-Mc likes this post.**_

  * **Mc commented on Rika's post.**



**Mc**  
47 minutes ago  
Kill urself for real this time uwu  
_**-You like this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like rika srry x( she hurt my baes even if she has reasons x( 
> 
> btw yoosung-discovering-stuff-chapter may or may not be next. im thinking V. 
> 
> Thank u for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated!


	10. Zen's Everyday Fakebook Posts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek on Zen's life on fakebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nah, V and yoosung bby can come next chappy. 
> 
> My lovely zen is First. Juminzen is life, man.
> 
> Zen needs to chill but he's cute this way too c:

**Zen**  
About an hour ago  
My hair is fucking Regina George gorgeous, I love it! ♥  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Mc, Yoosung and 707 likes this post.**_

  * **Jumin Han commented on Zen's post.**



**Jumin Han**  
About an hour ago  
Indeed it is. Although I prefer your own white hair hovering on the air.  
_**-Mc, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
About an hour ago  
Dude go away  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Mc, Yoosung and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

**••••**

**Zen**  
49 minutes ago  
Rehearsal is cancelled for the day, and I woke up early to practice my lines :/  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Mc, Yoosung and 707 likes this post.**_

  * **Jumin Han commented on Zen's post.**



**Jumin Han**  
47 minutes ago  
We could rehearse something else at my place, meow.  
_**-Mc, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
46 minutes ago  
OH MY GOD  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Mc and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
45 minutes ago  
I SAID GO AWAY  
_**-Jumin Han, Mc, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

__

**••••**

**Zen**  
29 minutes ago  
Wtf. First the rehearsal was cancelled, and now the show is postponed??? The director called in sick and has to rest for a three days... I understand but I practiced hard for that. I pretty much memorized everything already. Alright, any suggestions on what I should do in the meantime?  
_**-Jumin Han, Mc, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Yoosung likes this post.**_

  * **Jumin Han commented on Zen's post.**



**Jumin Han**  
27 minutes ago  
_Tagged: Zen,_ remember the cat food commercial? It has not been put in action yet but it can be anytime you want to. So, are you up for it? Just wear cat ears headband I have already prepared and some artificially made tail that's 100% cotton for your convenience. I after all, is concerned on your well being as a cat.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Mc, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
26 minutes ago  
what the fuck  
WHAT THE FUCK  
HE EVEN LIKED HIS OWN COMMENT!?! Who does that omg??  
_**-Jumin Han,  Mc,  Yoosung,  Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
25 minutes ago  
AND DUDE, I AM A HUMAN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH  
**_-Jumin Han,  707, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung and Mc likes this comment._**

 **Zen**  
25 minutes ago  
JUST STAY THE FUCKING AWAY FROM ME  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Mc,  Jaehee Kang and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
24 minutes ago  
I see your eagerness to do the fourth word.  
_**-Mc, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
24 minutes ago  
JUMIN HAN, YOU SUCK!!!  
_**-Jumin Han,  707, Yoosung,  Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
23 minutes ago  
And you swallow.  :)  
_**-Mc,  Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
22 minutes ago  
OH MY GOD!?! FUCK OFF?? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?! SERIOUSLY, FUCK OFF! finally, you've lost your fucking mind! GOOD FUCKING BYE!  
_**-Jumin Han,  Jaehee Kang,  707, Mc and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
**21 minutes ago**  
I understand nothing???  I'll continue researching now!!!!!!!!  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
20 minutes ago  
yes my child, when you return, u r already as knowledgeable as a sage.  
_**-Jumin Han, Yoosung, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
19 minutes ago  
Please no. Leave Yoosung's innocence alone. Mc, please.  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
18 minutes ago  
i have to pass down my knowledge and wisdom, sorry zen, new person who dis  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and 707 likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry but im losing interest in playing MM so imma just go update this for at least three more chapters bc I still want to but school is being cruel *cries* So please do support this until the last chapter;; Thank you!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated!


	11. It's your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read plox

**Yoosung**  
About an hour ago  
Hello @# &%€¥£ virgins! The super ultra mega porn sage Yoosung is &αβπ¤£$ here! Prepare your anuses cause I ain't got no interest in your $@#α&£% filthy vaginas! Ahh wait, I only want seven's deliciously sweet and tasty stick insde my #©α§£¥€ hole. I moan his sexy name between pants as he continue to ×#%£ and π¥€% my %&€α# until my @$*€£α^ milk goes out. Mhnn can't $&_?#@$ wait! :D  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Zen, Mc, 707, Unfuckingknown and V likes this post.**_

  * **Jumin Han and 6 others commented on Yoosung's post.**



**Zen**  
59 minutes ago  
HOLY $@%€ HOLY √% &€ WHAT THE $@#% HAPPENED  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
58 minutes ago  
WE CAN'T SWEAR. AND YOOSUNG. WHAT.HAPPENED. SEVEN, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO  
**- _Mc, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Jumin Han likes this comment._**

 **707**  
57 minutes ago  
I HAD TO BLOCK SOME CUSSES HERE BECAUSE YOOSUNG.  
_**-Zen, Jumin Han, Mc and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
56 minutes ago  
What happened?  
_**-Zen, Mc, 707 and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
55 minutes ago  
^Choke me daddy uwu  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
54 minutes ago  
Oh? Kinky. Though how unfortunate for you, but the role of occasionally calling me "daddy" has already been claimed by Zen. _Tagged: Zen,_ isn't that right?  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
52 minutes ago  
NO WTF. AND WTH YOOSUNG?!? What's up with you right now?  
**_-Yoosung, Jumin Han, 707, Mc and Jaehee Kang likes this comment_.**

 **Yoosung**  
**50 minutes ago**  
^What's up with me? My dick uvu it's craving for seven's $@#% &πα dong.  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
49 minutes ago  
Oh my god  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Mc, 707 and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
**4** 7 minutes ago  
See now??? This is the reason! He went ahead and researched "stuff" Mc told him to;;;;; he was so shocked and overwhelmed that he asked for a couple of wine;; idek if he's drunk but bottles are stacked up on the floor now smh;; NOW he's literally cussing while typing! And he's laughing and giggling ever so often while staring at me and licking his lips! T-T  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
45 minuted ago  
Oh my god (2).... What should we do?  
_**-Mc, Yoosung, Jumin Han and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
43 minutes ago  
You should get slimy and finger Mc uvu or get fingered.  
**_-Mc and Jumin Han likes this comment_.**

 **Mc**  
42 minutes ago  
:' > attaboy. PS: my bae logged out lmao bye guys i gotta call her.  
_**-Yoosung, Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
41 minutes ago  
I hate to say this but this is Mc's fault.  
_**-Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Unfuckingknown**  
40 minutes ago  
NO ACTUALLY IT'S LUCIEL'S FAULT EVERYTHING IS HIS FAULT

 **Yoosung**  
39 minutes ago  
Zen. I got something to say; It's seven dick.  
**_-Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment_.**

 **Zen**  
38 minutes ago  
Uh, what? I don't get it.  
_**-Yoosung, Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
37 minutes ago  
Exactly uwu, but I do. I'll get it now uwuwuwuwuwu  
**_-Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment_.**

 **707**  
37 minutes ago  
:O O: :O  
_**-Yoosung and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
36 minutes ago  
I MEAN I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND BEFORE. Yoosung.. I'll go out for fresh air, I need it. Bye guys.  
**_-Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment_.**

 **707**  
29 minutes ago  
GUYS PLS HELP ME. YOOSUNG IS LITERALLY LEGIT CREEPING ME OUT.  
_**-Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
28 minutes ago  
i have returned and btw isn't that nice? yoosung will lose his v now just like how v already lost his sight. it time to prove ur sexiness, seven  
**_-Yoosung and 707 likes this comment_.**

 **V**  
27 minutes ago  
Rude...I'm not blind.. Not yet **..**  
_**-Mc and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
26 minutes ago  
NO, YOU DON'T GET IT. I LIED OK. IT'S ALL LIES OKAY?? IM A VIRGIN. I DON'T WANT MY FIRST TAKEN BY A DRUNK POOR KID WHO HAPPENED TO DISCOVER THE WORLD OF GAY PORN.  
_**-Mc, Jumin Han and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
19 minutes ago  
HELP MEQERTUIALJGVNCKHDAWEUIOPKHBM  
_**-Mc and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
17 minutes ago  
well, bon appetit or should i say, bone app the teeth   
_**-Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung woke up the next day, remembering nothing. 
> 
> Thank u for reading! Comments are appreciated!


	12. I Am Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back.  
> I do not own the images here in this chapter, you can see the address. credits goes to their creators.  
> This is just for fun, it's not meant to bring harm to anyone. I will turn this chapter down if asked, please just ask.
> 
> Thank you so much and this might be the last chapter. im getting busier lol im sorry. Thank you for hanging around!

**Jumin Han**  
About an hour ago  
I do not need to act cool, **I am cool.**  
_**-Mc, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung and V likes this post.**_

  * **Jaehee Kang and 4 others commented on Jumin Han's post.**



**Mc**  
59 minutes ago  
  
_**-Jumin Han, Zen, Jaehee Kang and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
58 minutes ago  
LOL JUMIN THAT'S SO FUNNY! **YOU'RE JUST LIKE RIKA!**  
_**-Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
57 minutes ago  
**LOL.** ROFL. **LMFAO TRUST FUND KID.**  
_**-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
57 minutes ago  
  
I need my job. **But seriously, Mr. Han.**  
_**-Mc, Zen, Jumin Han and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
**56 minutes ago**  
_Tagged: Jaehee Kang._ **I know right? I'm hilarious. Make me president.**  
_**-Zen, Jaehee Kang and Mc likes this comment.** _

**Jaehee Kang**  
55 minutes ago  
**I just need to keep this job** , though if you **wish** for me to be **honest...**  
_**-Jumin Han, Mc, Yoosung and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
54 minutes ago  
ignore jumin guys. btw, **seven ain't here.** where the best memes at  
_**-Yoosung, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
53 minutes ago  
**he says he's tired??? he seems incredibly so???** idk what happened tho. btw guys!! my bottom has been hurting since i woke up;;;;;;; I didn't poop that much tho. I don't remember anything that happened hours ago after I told you guys about seven teaching me how to succ... **I wonder why,,**  
_**-Mc, Zen, Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
52 minutes ago  
**alright guys who deleted the evidences.** his brain went **extreme denial** after what he has discovered **\+ his drunken state**. so, who deleted the **evidences of the "incident" last night?**  
_**-Jumin Han, Zen and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
51 minutes ago  
**What??? what evidences??? what incident??? I was drunk???**  
_**-Jumin Han, Zen, Mc and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
50 minutes ago  
**oops. nah, nothing**  
_**-Zen, Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
49 minutes ago  
**Mc???? guys???? what happened last night????**  
_**-Jumin Han and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
48 minutes ago  
**guys, operation "esc"** i may be a **fangirl** but i ain't a **criminal** who'd like to psychologically damage a boy twice when he denied everything once. **bye. adios amigos**  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
47 minutes ago  
MC??? WHAT HAPPENED?? **OMG**

 **Yoosung**  
46 minutes ago  
**Jumin??? ZEN???? JAEHEE???**

 **Yoosung**  
45 minutes ago  
**OH MY GOD???????? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

 **Unfuckingknown**  
44 minutes ago  
**YOU GOT FUCKED BY A FUCKING MEME.**


	13. Drunkhee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone other than Yoosung is drunk. 
> 
> Guess. Who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yow i decided to cont this until i can think of something for V

 

 **Jaehee Kang**  
14 hours ago  
Mr. Han received lots of wines from clients today. He said he has enough and so he told me to take it all home. I told him I'm not really into alcohol so he said to just give it to someone else. I don't want to give it to Yoosung for he's a minor and _that_ ;;; I can't give it to Luciel, he would rather have Ph D. Pepper. I can give it to Zen but an appointment might be a hassle for him and I know he's busy.. I am too. It would be a waste to trash it so I wonder what I should do... I would give it to Mc and maybe drink a little with her but the address in classified.. **.**  
**_-Mc, Zen and 707 likes this post_. **

  * **Zen commented on Jaehee Kang's post.**



  
**Zen**  
12 hours ago  
Jaehee, I could meet you if that's alright! Jumin is really an asshole, though. No problem with my sched, I'm done with practice today. :D Where will we meet? You decide.  
**_-Yoosung, 707 and Mc likes this comment._ **  
  
**Zen**  
11 hours ago  
Jaehee?  
**_-Mc likes this comment._ **  
  
**Zen**  
10 hours ago  
Hey? ;;;;  
**_-707 likes this comment._ **

••••

  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
Sometimes I ju st wan t my coffee to flood and swallow everythign particurlay Mr. Han and laugh as he gets suffocaetd lololololol Asshole he issss  
**_-Mc, 707, Yoosung and Zen likes this post._ **

  * **Yoosung and 5 others commented on this post.**



  
**707**  
9 hours ago  
OH MY GOD  
**_-Zen, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment._ **  
  
**Yoosung**  
9 hours ago  
WHAT HAPPENED OMG  
**_-Mc, Zen and 707 likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
Jumin Happende lol. He nverr shuold hvae happened lol.  
**_-Yoosung, Zen, 707 and Mc likes this comment._ **  
  
**Zen**  
9 hours ago  
LOL but OMG;; you didn't drink all of those wine, right?  
**_-Mc, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
Not raelly lol. I'm stil drinkign hajaha. I'm as okay as a frappuchinnow . :)p  
**_-Yoosung, 707 and Zen likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
Soemtiems I wondre whta woudl hvae happened if I became an idol instead adn not this shti  
**_-Mc, 707, Yoosung and Zen likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
I think abuot being Yoosunh's mom and I'll not be an average mom. I'm the cool mom. I'll caer for him. My bby.  
**_-707, Yoosung, Mc and Zen likes this comment._ **  
  
**Yoosung**  
9 hours ago  
OMG JAEHEE!!! She just called me bby!! I'm a man already;;;  
**_-Zen, 707 and Mc likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
No. U are still my bby. My bby. C': I will protcet you from monstres like Jmuin. I'll proectt Zen too.  
**_-Yoosung, Mc and 707 likes this comment._ **  
  
**Zen**  
9 hours ago  
MC;;; she just referenced mean girls on the mom thing;;; who's Jmuin  
**_-Mc, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment_. **  
  
**Mc**  
9 hours ago  
*wipes a tear* look at my bae, going out and spluttering cute things. im in love again  
**_-Zen, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
I hate Jumin so mcuh. Cant he jsut do things on his own? like takign care of Elizabeth 3rd ;; I'm patience but he overwroks me too much!!! I don't desevre this! I hope he caught a cold and diw LOL suffer pls.  
_**-Jumin Han, 707, Zen, Mc and Yoosung likes this comment.**_  
  
**Jumin Han**  
9 hours ago  
I never knew your name is "Patience". Also, Luciel, keep a copy of this post so Assistant Kang can view this tomorrow.  
**_-Mc, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment_. **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
TEHRE YUO ARE!  
**_-Jumin Han, Zen, Mc, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jumin Han**  
9 hours ago  
I don't understand gibberish.  
**_-707 and Yoosung likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
YUO'RE GIBBERHSI!  
**_-Zen, Jumin Han, Mc, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 hours ago  
SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JUMIN!!!!  
**_-Mc, 707, Yoosung and Zen likes this comment._ **  
  
**707**  
9 hours ago  
HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
**_-Mc, Yoosung and Zen likes this comment._ **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
23 minutes ago  
I'm terribly sorry! Oh my god!;;; I didn't mean anything I said omg;;;  
**_-Jumin Han,. Zen, 707 and Mc likes this comment._ **  
  


••••

  
  
**707**  
11 minutes ago  
Sorry Jaehee :'( Jumin asked me first not let your post be deleted.  
**_-Jumin Han likes this post_.**

  * **Jaehee Kang commented on 707's post.**



  
**Jaehee Kang**  
9 minutes ago  
LUCIEL OMG  
**_-707 and Jumin Han likes this post._ **  
  
**Jumin Han**  
7 minutes ago  
Luciel told me about what you said yesterday. Apparently, it's from a popular anime. Guess what? Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die JOB.  
**_-707 likes this comment_. **  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
6 minutes ago  
OH MY GOD! PLEASE NO OMG;;;  
_**-Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 

 

••••

  
  
  
**Jaehee Kang**  
3 minutes ago  
I apologize for how I acted yesterday omg;;; Please, that wasn't the normal me;;;  
**_-Mc, Yoosung and Zen likes this post._ **

  * **Mc commented on Jaehee Kang's post.**



  
**Mc**  
About a minute ago  
don't worry baehee, ill avenge u  
_**-Jaehee Kang, Zen and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get wines away frm baehee. just my hc from canon when Jaehee got slightly drunk bc of wines lol
> 
> reference from Attack on Titan op 1 song. The lyrics, "Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die jaeger" i know, i did a horrible pun. "die jumin" and "die job" it's so horrible, just like my life.
> 
> lol and I like to think jaehee is a closet otaku bc everyone needs a fucking break from work (and school in my case lol)


	14. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April Fools posts from most RFA people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I never thought I'd post here again omg   
> I miss this but anyway one last chapter again

 

 **707**  
8 hours ago  
EYY I'M FINALLY TRULY HAPPY! (/ω＼)♡(´∀｀)♡(♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
 ** _-Mc, Zen, Jumin Han, Yoosung and Jaehee Kang likes this post._**

  * **Jumin Han and 2 others commented on this post.**



**Jumin Han**  
8 hours ago  
Good for you, Luciel **.**  
 _ **-707, Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee and Mc likes this comment.**_

 **Yoosung**  
8 hours ago  
Yaaaaaaaaay! We need to celebrate! (ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡  
 _ **-Zen, Mc, Jaehee, Jumin Han and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
8 hours ago  
That's great, Luciel! We're happy for you!   
_**-Mc, Jumin Han, Zen, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **707**  
8 hours ago  
THANKS GUYS HAHA BUT YOU FORGOT SOMETHING. IT'S APRIL FOOLS LOLOLOL I'M STILL MISERABLE AND DYING INSIDE.  
☜☆☞  
 ** _-Unfuckingknown and Mc likes this comment_.**

 

**••••**

 

  
 **Jumin Han**  
6 hours ago  
Happy April Fools. I'm gay **.**  
 _ **-Mc, 707, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung and Zen likes this post.**_

  * **Mc and Zen commented on this post.**



**Mc**  
6 hours ago  
lmao that isn't even considered as a joke, jumin.  
 _ **-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
6 hours ago  
True. _Tagged: Zen_ should know. :3  
 _ **-707, Jaehee Kang, Mc and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
6 hours ago  
WHEN!! WILL!! YOU!! STOP!! TAGGING!?! ME!?! OH MY GOD!!!  
 _ **-Jumin Han, 707, Mc, Jaehee Kang and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

**••••**

 

  
**Yoosung**  
5 hours ago  
I finally moved on from Rika!! :)  
 _ **-707, Mc, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han and Zen likes this comment.**_

  * **Yoosung commented on his own post.**



**Yoosung**  
5 hours ago  
Nevermind.  
 _ **-Mc, Jumin Han, Zen and 707 likes this comment.**_

**••••**

 

 

  
 **Jaehee Kang**  
4 hours ago  
I love my job. :)  
 _ **-Mc, Jumin Han, 707, Zen and Yoosung likes this post.**_

  * **Jumin Han commented on this post.**



**Jumin Han**  
4 hours ago  
I don't know what to say about this considering the date this was posted.  
 _ **-Jaehee Kang, Mc, 707, Zen and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

**••••**

 

 **Zen**  
3 hours ago  
I feel so ugh about my body. :(  
 _ **-Jumin Han, 707, Mc, Jaehee Kang and Yoosung likes this post.**_

  * **Jumin Han and Mc commented on this post.**



**Zen**  
3 hours ago  
Just kidding lol I love my body so much.  
 _ **-Mc, Jaehee Kang, 707, Yoosung and Jumin Han likes this comment.**_

 **Jumin Han**  
3 hours ago  
Same, I love your body too. Every fibre, every smoorh skin and every inch of it. (◐∇◐*)  
 _ **-707, Jaehee Kang, Mc and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
3 hours ago  
oh my god  
 _ **-Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung and 707 likes this comment.**_

 **Zen**  
3 hours ago  
OH MY GOD STAY AWAY Okay I'm done with caps lock. Just end my suffering.   
_**-Jumin Han, Mc, Jaehee Kang, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

**••••**

 

 **Mc**  
1 hour ago  
haha I finally find something worthy in my life aside from this great mystical app and im happy in rl with my rl lover lol bye amigas  
 _ **-Jumin Han, Zen, 707 and Yoosung likes this comment.**_

 **Jaehee Kang**  
1 hour ago  
What are you talking about ;;; this is rl???  
 _ **-Mc, Jumin Han, Yoosung and Zen likes this comment.**_

 **Mc**  
1 hours ago  
yea no haha but dw im still me. y'know, still a miserable gal resetting this game again and again bc im so lonely but ily baehee dw. my love for u transcends worlds.  
 _ **-707, Jumin Han, Zen, Yoosung and Jaehee Kang likes this comment.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye! This will be the last chapter!
> 
> This work is purely for laughs and humor. It is not meant to harm anything/anyone. I wanted to share this here of mine to everyone who loves MM. 
> 
> Thanks for staying tuned and for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> How I see the gang:
> 
> Jumin: Does Jumin Han is gay? Yes, he fucking is. "I like to tease Zen bc why not"  
> The i'm-rich-and-i-can-buy-you, how-much-are-you-again-Zen dude.  
> He's that one friend who tags everyone to make sure you see the post. 
> 
> Zen: The-I-have-cat-allergies-and-I'm-totally-not-gay dude. 100% fliirty to others but is 100% a high school girl towards Jumin. "Get that fur ball away from me and no, I will not be a model for your fucking cat commercial"
> 
> Jaehee: "Zen must be worshipped but so does JuminZen"  
> She needs a vacation from work tho. 
> 
> Yoosung: "ARE YOU RIKA"
> 
> 707: "I live through memes and by memeing my friends and you"
> 
> Saeran: "I HATE A CERTAIN SOMEONE"
> 
> V: Travel and Chill 101 but is actually letting his wild girlfriend on loose
> 
> Rika: My children, I will cleanse your souls through torture. 
> 
> Mc: lol what this but hng yaoi yas


End file.
